Le calvaire du Tricoti - Licylie
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Quand Draco a une passion peu commune, surtout pour un Sang-pur...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** K.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et n'a malheureusement pas été retenu lors du choix final, où il était en compétition avec pas moins de 14 autres OS (seuls 5 textes ont été retenus). Licylie, son auteur, a gentiment accepté que nous publions son encore pour sa participation et cet écrit si mignon...

* * *

Le calvaire du Tricoti - Tricota

Regardant les derniers élèves de deuxième année partir avec un sourire, Harry se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise dans son rôle de professeur. Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis la rentrée de septembre et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Malgré sa modestie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier en voyant ses élèves sortir presque à regret de sa salle de défense ce matin-là. Les bruits de couloirs vantaient ses qualités pédagogiques en cette matière. Il se savait apprécié, même des Serpentards, même si ces derniers ne l'avoueraient jamais facilement.

Il était tellement plongé dans sa mémorisation des grand points de son prochain cours qu'il ne pu éviter le hibou grand-duc qui s'attaqua à son visage. Il prit, agacé la lettre dans ses mains, lançant un regard haineux à l'oiseau qui le toisait hautainement, et l'ouvrit avec méfiance en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une belle Beuglante bien rouge et fumante. Par réflexe, il tenta tout de même de la détruire d'un sort mais rien n'y fit et la lettre pris la forme d'une bouche de laquelle la sombre voix de son amant résonna, rendu plus aiguë d'un sortilège que celle de Ron après avoir vu une araignée.

« Harry. C'est Dray… Je ne peux pas le faire. Reviens ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans ton aide. Reviens ! S'il te plait, reviens. »

Surpris de la teneur du message et surtout de fait que Draco malgré son titre de parfait Malfoy en était venu à le supplier, Harry sortit de sa salle en courant et transpalana chez lui une fois à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Il était inquiet, vraiment inquiet. Dray n'était pas du genre de s'affoler pour rien. Il arriva devant sa porte et entra sans faire de bruit avant de se pétrifier, dans l'encadrement de la double porte de la pièce principale de leur demeure.

Penchant légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés de stupeur et après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure, Harry se demanda si son amour n'avait pas définitivement pété un câble.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi ? »

Draco ignora la question du brun et lui montra son ouvrage qui se résumait à un semblant d'écharpe avec deux larges orifices.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es fais attaqué par un rongeur affamé ou alors tu t'essais dans la création de masques ? » Sourit-il avant de regretter ses paroles dès que le blond lui tendit un petit morceau de papier bleu.

Draco lui en avait suffisamment envoyé pour qu'il sache de quoi il en retournait. L'incrédulité prit progressivement place sur ces traits.

« Tu m'as fais quitter Poudlard en urgence pour... ça ?

- Bien sur que oui, commença l'autre sur le ton d'une évidence. Tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin ! Tu devrais me comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme si on trouvait encore cette nuance dans les boutiques sorcières et ce pull pour hibou n'est toujours pas terminé ! s'excita Draco.

- Si c'est vraiment de la laine de cette couleur que tu veux, ils en vendent dans n'importe quelle boutique à Londres du côté moldu. »

Bon, jamais il n'avouerait avoir fait un peu de repérage pour ne plus subir les crises du blond. Celui-ci fronça d'ailleurs adorablement son nez et une mine de dégoût prit place sur son visage. Le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry fut « agréable ». Comme il aimait admirer son blond montrer par sa simple posture son irritation sans qu'aucune remarque acide ne filtra du barrage de ses lèvres, délicieusement ourlée en passant.

Les joues rouges, son regard s'accrocha au métal pur des yeux de son dragon, au fin contour de son visage, à cette langue taquine qui, traîtresse, humidifiait ses lèvres et puis plus rien. En un tournoiement de cape, Harry s'était engouffré dans la cheminé afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de toutes manigances sensuelles. Cette fois-ci, il n'y céderait pas ! Il était tant que Draco se débrouille sans lui pour faire ses courses.

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Draco soupira de désagrément. Où était donc le bon temps où il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait ?

A contrecœur, il abandonna son ouvrage et transplana dans une rue déserte. Une paire de lunette noire protégeait son regard du peu de rayon de soleil dont se contentait Londres en cette calme journée. Il se félicitait encore de cette découvert moldue réalisée l'année dernière lorsque Harry l'avait emmené – trainé - de force en balade au millieu de moldu. Cela avait été extrêmement horripilant mais il avait tenue bon et gardé les lunettes en souvenir.

Il s'arrangea alors pour transformer ses vêtements en des habits typiquement moldu quoique très à la mode et s'engagea au travers des ruelles.

Discrètement, il choisit un magasin sans cacher une grimace de révulsion. L'envie de prendre son mouchoir - en soie de tarentule - pour éviter les effluves mortels de transpiration et autres joyeusetés le tiraillait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce qu'il cherchait se trouve en cet endroit de désolation ?

Entrant à reculons, il fut néanmoins surpris en constatant que la boutique spacieuse semblait plus grande vue de l'intérieur et était assez lumineuse comparé à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Peut-être son père avait-il exagéré l'aspect miteux des lieux conçus par des moldus ?

Incertain, il observa les lieux, découvrant qu'on y vendait des habits de toutes les couleurs, des drôle d'appareil rectangulaire qui fonctionnait comme des portraits sauf qu'ils ne montraient jamais la même image, des plantes, des fruits et... d'autres choses dont il ignorait totalement l'existence ou l'utilité. Que Potter soit maudit pour l'avoir laissé y aller !

Tournant son regard vers le rayon à côté de l'entrée et poussé par la curiosité, il observa l'étalage avant d'écarquiller des yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait ! S'imaginant déjà tous ce qu'il pourrait créer avec toutes ses nuances de laine jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa merveille. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier un "MERCI SALAZAR !" sous le regard étonné des autres clients auquel il lança, après avoir reprit contenance, un regard noir.

Sa trouvaille à la main (dont il récupéra tout le stock en passant), il prit la direction de la sortie avant de jurer dans sa barbe inexistante lorsqu'un vigile lui fit sournoisement remarqué qu'il oubliait de payer. C'était quoi ce monde de ploucs, incapable de le reconnaître, lui grand sang-pur, noble Malfoy en possession d'une grande fortune en Angleterre, et de l'obliger à financer ses achats ?

A reculons, il se dirigea vers la caisse, ignorant du mieux qu'il pu le gorille qui le fixait avec des yeux persans. Non, ce n'était pas la présence le garde qui l'intimidait. Il avait survécut à Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom-même-s'il-est-mort alors non, il n'avait pas peur de cette montagne de muscles ! Il était juste modeste. Oui, c'était ça, il était modestement généreux envers ce magasin miteux et voulait contribuer à son amélioration en l'aidant financièrement.

Ses achats effectués, il rentra chez lui, dans son petit cottage au bord de la mer. Aussitôt l'ambiance paisible du lieu bercé par le son régulier des vagues l'apaisa et décrispa ses traits. Côtoyer tant de moldus n'était vraiment pas un fait qu'il appréciait. Dès qu'Harry reviendrait, il lui en ferait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Jamais il ne passerait des petites querelles qui pimentaient son quotidien avec son Gryffondor. Cette simple pensée suffit à lui redonner le sourire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son père était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir blanc du salon. Inconsciemment, il jeta le sachet des courses dans un coin discret et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Est-ce une manière d'accueillir son père en étant absent ? » Susura Lucius d'une voix douce mais dont le ton ne cachait son irritation.

A ces mots, Draco vira au rouge puis passa au blanc. Il avait complètement oublié que son père devait lui remettre des rapports du Ministère.

« Je vois que ta relation avec Potter affecte désagréablement ton comportement. Tâche de me rendre ces dossiers avant demain. Ne me déçois pas. »

Draco soupira intérieurement. Le regard de son père était plus indicatif que ses paroles et il avait intérêt de se tenir à carreau. Il avait déjà abandonné l'idée de devenir médicomage pour satisfaire son père en se dirigeant dans le monde des affaires. C'était ainsi, il se devait de vivre dans la richesse et la renommé en obtenant un haut poste au ministère afin de faire la fierté de la famille Mafoy.

Un avenir radieux dont il avait réussi à éviter les parties « mariage de convenance » et « enfant pour relever la lignée ». En somme, il ne manquait de rien et n'avait aucune raison d'être pris de doute. Il était un parfait Malfoy.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, reprit-il d'une voix trainante, je suis assez fatigué ces derniers temps. »

Lucius le détailla de haut en bas avant de s'appuyer sur sa canne pour se relever et se rendre près de l'âtre de la cheminé.

« Bien... Je n'ai rien à redire pour le moment. Bonsoir fils.

- Bonsoir père. »

Draco contempla les yeux dans le vague, la luxuriante cape de son aîné disparaître au milieu des flammes verdâtres. Il avait besoin de décompresser.

**OoO**

Harry fulminait depuis plus d'une heure et tournait en rond tel un lion en cage dans son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours et avait attendu avec plus d'impatience que ses élèves la fin de la journée. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de son amant en pleine dépression à cause d'un simple bout de ficelle. Draco lui avait déjà fait le coup trois fois, à croire que son envie de tricoter était devenu un comportement compulsif. Quand il songeait que cette « passion » avait débuté à cause de l'orgueil mal placé du blond qui après avoir comparé la qualité des pulls réaliser par sa mère de Ron à des vêtements miteux s'était vu défié par le rouquin de faire mieux.

Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre : trois mois après, il avait dû retenir Dray d'attaquer son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci avait souligné en éclatant de rire que l'écharpe qu'il avait tricoté ressemblait à une vieille serviette usée.

L'horrible tricot avait fini brûlé, après qu'il a interdit à Draco de l'utiliser pour étrangler le rouquin. Par contre, à son grand étonnement, Draco avait continué à s'entraîner, encore et encore pour effacer des esprits le souvenir de la chose immonde, l'insulte au bon goût qu'il avait créée.

Ron avait failli s'étouffer lorsque Draco avait affiché triomphalement le résultat de ses efforts. Loin de se contenter à un simple tricot son amant avait combiné laines et fils luxueux afin de réaliser un top digne des plus grands stylistes dont la douceur et l'effet confortable avait rendu vert de jalousie Ron.

On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Malfoy !

La cloche tinta sonnant la fin des cours et incapable de se changer les idées, Harry retourna chez lui.

A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que son odorat fut agressé par une forte odeur d'alcool. Whisky, Gin, Martini et Tequila reposaient tristement vide sur la table centrale tandis que Draco fixait béatement le mur semblant en attende d'une apparition. Harry se fit note de ne plus jamais laisser Seamus lui offrir tant de boissons alcoolisés sous prétexte qu'il fallut toujours en avoir un stock chez soi.

« Franchement Dray, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire autant !

- Rien. Moment de solitude. Tu crois que tricoter est une erreur ? » demanda d'une voix rauque le blond.

Harry fronça un sourcil et se retint de soupirer.

« Je croyait qu'un Malfoy ne commettait jamais d'erreur dans ses choix. Soit fier de toi. Soit pénible et hautain.

- Désolé, murmura contrit Draco.

- C'est pas grave, va. Cherche plutôt un moyen pour assumer ta passion. » Soupira Harry d'un ton ennuyé, en fourrant ses doigts longs dans la tignasse dorée.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, reconnaissant sous la caresse.

Soupirant en songeant qu'il devrait nettoyer le désordre du blond, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le boom caractéristique d'un corps tombant sur le sol suivit d'un grognement lui fit hausser les sourcils.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, Draco venait de s'endormir un large sourire à la lèvre. Il devait certainement avoir trouvé une idée.

**OoO**

Assis dans son bureau au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius attendait patiemment l'arrivée du courrier.

Aussi, lorsque le grand duc de son fils laissa tomber une enveloppe devant lui, il n'en fut pas étonné. La surprise vint plutôt de son contenu.

_Collection Tricoti - Tricota_

_Serment de Haute Mode :_

_Afin de lutter contre les vêtements sans le moindre style._

_Afin de vous protéger contre les fibres irritantes de vos pull en laine._

_Afin de vous aider à augmenter votre popularité et à agir en votre intérêt._

_Venez découvrir la nouvelle collection de prêt-à-porter en laine soyeuse hypoallergénique_

_Sponsorisé par la maison Malfoy._

_Chaque vêtement est unique !_

_Si vous tenez à être à la pointe de la mode ne manquez pas cette occasion !_

Quand Lucius releva la tête de la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, il se retint de maudire son enfant et transplana.

Il arriva devant la chaumière où vivait son fils, ne prit pas le temps d'admirer le paysage et pénétra directement dans le domaine.

« Draco ! »

**OoO**

Draco se retourna, intrigué, et observa les alentours. Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

Haussant les épaules, il reprit son chemin. Il avait un rendez-vous avec son fournisseur qui lui avait promis une nouvelle gamme de couleurs luxueuses. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il s'amusa à songer qu'Harry devra subir le courroux de son paternel en attendant que lui daigne rentrer.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si son Griffy avait refusé de l'accompagner. Bien sûr, en parfait Serpentard, il ne l'avait pas mis au courant de la colère plus que terrible qui accablera son père dès qu'il recevra son petit prospectus.

Ah, vraiment, c'était une belle journée qui se présentait à lui.

**FIN**


End file.
